1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to apparatus for launching flying discs. At the present time in the United States and many other areas of the world, flying discs are widely used for games and recreation. Flying discs are made of plastic material and are usually in the form of a round disc of approximately 10" to 12" in diameter. The discs have a closed top surface and a downwardly depending circumferential ridge with an inner edge exposed, the bottom of the disc being open so that the top of the disc is convex and the bottom of the disc is concave. Flying discs are launched by hand, usually by the user placing one or more fingers underneath the disc engaging the underneath surface and the inner rim and with the thumb on top of the disc.
This invention is directed to a device for manual use wherein a greater throwing force and therefore greater distance may be achieved in throwing a flying disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for throwing small discs for target practice are known. These devices usually include a spring arrangement for cocking an arm relative to a handle portion. The small discs or "clay pigeons" as they are frequently called, are placed in the devices, and the user launches them by a throwing motion. Other target launching devices are known, including those which are mounted on a stationary platform in which spring action serves to launch the disc when a trip is released.
While the prior art generally describes disc-casting or launching devices, it has not taught the concept of an apparatus to cast a large disc of the type commonly utilized for recreation which is made of plastic material. In addition, the known disc casting devices such as those for use in casting clay pigeons, are not concerned with the desirability of imparting the correct rotational motion to the disc as it is cast.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device for launching large discs such as flying discs made of plastic used for recreation.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a launcher for flying discs in which means is provided for imparting rotational motion to the disc as it is launched so that a more predictable flight pattern is achieved.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be set forth in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.